Cheated Bonds
by Naomi R
Summary: You may call it stalking..but I call it love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...that is why we have Sasuke and Itachi

**Naomi: **Ok.. you could do this..

**Sasuke: **Are you sure.. about a million.. no about a billion of people from across the WORLD may vist this crappy fanfic..and read..and criticize it..

**Naomi: **What makes it crappy?

**Sasuke: **Hn..

**Naomi: **I mean...you and Naruto are doing..

**Naruto:**doing what!? WHAT ARE WE DOING?!

**Sasuke: **you'll soon figure out...believe it..

**Naruto:**....Sasuke

**Cheated Bonds**

Team Taka just settled down in their cramped hotel room... The price was cheap and they just decided to take their chances residing there. They were all too tired and exhausted from all the running and daily rituals of being... well a ninja. Including Sasuke didn't feel like hearing Karin's bitching about.. Whatever. Suigetsu on the other hand seemed comfortable with the entire situation.. a little too comfortable for sasukes liking. While Jugo was being...well Jugo. The night worn on and Suigetsu had millions of questions to ask that he knew...sasuke would NEVER answer... But he was feeling pretty confident and decided to ask anyway.

"So.... who was the blond haired kid...Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Suigetsu the glare...which meant if you ask me another question..then you'll die..a very painful death in fact..But sasuke was in a cheerful mood...in a kind've emo way, and answered the mist ninja's question that has been on everybodys mind. Well... Sort of.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well sasuke!" Karin exclaimed... completely ignoring the A and B conversation between Sasuke and Suigetsu. "We need to know his strength and weaknesses..and stamina.. So that we could kill." But karin was completely cut off by Sasuke's killer glare... Literally.

"Who said..we where to kill him!?.. I never mentioned that in the plan... suigetsu never said so..And we all know Jugo would never even request such a thing."

Now it was Suigetsu's turn to question sasuke's position in this mission ..Why was he protective over that moron?So to understand sasuke's true intentions suigetsu decided to do what he does best.. He decided to piss off karin while asking a question that sasuke...Would most likely murder him over.

"Oh.. now I perfectly understand..the blonde haired kid that we are stalking must have been something more to you.. Right... Sasuke?"

Now Karin was the one to flip out of her chair...while sasuke sat there looking...Sasuke-ish

"Sugetsu! How could you even imply that..sasuke is'nt like that! He still has to revive his clan!

Suigetsu rolled his eyes... He could really give a damn.

"It does not mean" suigetsu calmly answers " He cannot have a little fun..Eh?"

Sasuke completely ignores the entire conversation and answers the question so that everybody could just be silent.. for at least a second..He be lucky if he recieved a minute.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto..We used to be on the same team and we experienced some things together..The only thing wrong with this is that he has a obsession with trying to find me..." Sasuke pauses for a flashback (ha..Exactly like the series... I'm so evil) he remembered the time they had together... training, eating, fighting...and kissing...no wait! I mean accidentally kissing..Yeah let's just keep it at that.

"But.. He is just some dobe.. Who decided his one sided friendship was better than me achieving my goal...nothing more..oh and it is not stalking..we are just watching his every movements"

"Anything more?" Karin questioned " any particular characteristics..that distinguished him from the rest of your classmates"

"The kyuubi... He is the container for the nine-tails"

"Interesting..so want is the plan.. I can't wait to see how this turns out...in fact.." Suigetsu yawned " I wonder if he is the reason why we are here.."

Sasuke was really hating Suigetsu for bringing up his past in such a manner he did...he really wanted to hurt the mist ninja in the worst possible way...But he needed a team for now and suigetsu was his only other choice out there..And he had a goal... So suigetsu was basically lucky. So to avoid any other confortation Sasuke grabbed his cloak and left out.. He turned toward his team and said before heading out.

"You are not to leave this room..Until I am back..Understood?"

"Karin... did you understand that..you are not to leave this room..So I guess me and Jugo have to keep an extra eye out for you"

"Bastard"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there goes the first part... I will be updating ASAP.. please share your comments and thoughts.. this is my first time on fan fiction sooo.. see ya!


End file.
